Side Stories to Snowed In
by insight-to-insanity
Summary: The side stories to Snowed In! Title tells a lot, ne? Rated R just because Snowed In is.
1. Crossword Puzzle

This ss is to answer the "What did Seto say to Jou under the tree?" I was sooooo glad I got a request for this! It's uber fluff! ^_^  
  
A LITTLE NOTE: If any of you read Mistress_of_slash's fanfiction Crazy Little Thing Called Love, please note that (despite the story was clearly marked) her story has been taken off of FFN and she cannot post for two weeks. But she is on MediaMiner.org and adultfanfiction.net and will repost on FFN w/o lemons soon!  
  
WARNING: This fanfiction has YAOI in it which is BOYxBOY material! If you have a problem with such things RUN AWAY!! RUN FAR, FAR AWAY!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Last night the owner of Yu Gi Oh knocked on my door and said, "I have seen the light! Yaoi for my characters is surly the right way to go! But alas! I am inexperienced in this area, so I entrust upon you my creation!" And that's how I became the Ultra Mega Supreme Ruler of the Yu Gi Oh Universe. And now that you've all had your daily laugh at the expense of someone else's disillusions, please enjoy my FAN fiction.  
  
*  
  
~Crossword Puzzle~  
  
The tree's bare branches provided little shade on the two figures below it, not that much was necessary. Even though spring had not even begun yet, Domino had been experiencing a heat wave of sorts. The temperature was around forty and a majority of the snow had melted, leaving only small patches in ditches and wooded areas. Katsuya and Seto were currently under before mentioned tree, the blonde had his back propped up against the chest of his boyfriend.  
  
The ground was still a bit wet and would probably leave a stain on their clothing, but Katsuya hadn't cared about that when he pulled Seto down with him. But Seto had, and voiced his opinion loudly along with his other protests. Katsuya was able to subdue the boy with a quick kiss.  
  
After a few more minutes of grumbling of dry cleaning bills, dampness, and stupid puppies, the two fell into the comfortable silence they often did. Seto had almost immediately begun playing with the blonde hair in front of him. He twisted the locks around his finger and ran his hands through it. He was fascinated by the different light shades he could see in the hair. He loved how his puppies hair was so soft, and how it moved flawlessly with him, and how it fell forward as Katsuya read from his book, and how--  
  
Wait.  
  
What the hell?  
  
"You're reading?" Seto exclaimed. "Since when do you read anything?"  
  
"I'm not reading." Katsuya replied...while still reading his book. "Um, well not really. It's a crossword puzzle."  
  
"I thought you hated those things."  
  
"I used to. But," Katsuya's tone was so cheerful one could practically feel the grin on his face. "Now I have my own genius boyfriend to give me all the answers!"  
  
Seto put on an offended voice. "Is that all I am to you?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" He responded, then snickered while adding, "You're also my play thing."  
  
Seto lowered his head and nipped quickly at Katsuya's neck. "I think it's the other way around, puppy." He whispered into his ear, delighting silently as the blonde shivered.  
  
"I'm not a play thing."  
  
"Really? I'm not so sure, given how much I play with you. And how good that always is..." Seto smirked.  
  
An elbow prodded him in the stomach. Katsuya snickered. "Knock it off!"  
  
Seto conceded to stop, and began to just hold and caress his blonde hair. Katsuya toyed with the idea of "playing" with Seto right there, but soon remembered he was in a public place and didn't think he would want to explain what they were doing to a police officer. Then again, Seto would probably do all the talking, and he was rather influential, plus it was rare for anyone to come to that area of the park, so...  
  
"Puppy?" Seto interrupted his plotting. "Do you need any help with your puzzle?" He couldn't help but notice that Seto used the question as an excuse to pull him back a little more on his chest.  
  
"Yeah..." His eyes darted back down to the page. "What's a world wonder in Asia? Sixteen letters."  
  
"Sixteen letters?" Seto repeated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Seto was quiet, then with a soft yet arrogant voice said, "That's simple, puppy."  
  
Katsuya waited, but Seto never finished. He huffed. "If it's so simple then why don't you tell me the answer?"  
  
Seto shifted even closer, and brought his lips up against Jou's ear so they brushed the lobe as his answer rolled easily off his tongue. "It's Jounouchi Katsuya. No spaces, of course."  
  
Katsuya blinked and a bright flush graced his cheeks. World wonder...?  
  
He pivoted around to face Seto and pressed his lips to Seto's, wrapping his arms around his neck for more leverage in the rather awkward position that dug his already dirty jeans farther into the soft ground.  
  
But he didn't care.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
First ss done! So now that you're in your fluff stupor, I'm going to tell you something you probably won't like to hear. Many of you (it was the second most popular request, actually) wanted to know what Ryou said to Bakura to convince him to leave Katsuya's apartment, well...I....I couldn't think of anything!! *ducks rotten fruit* I'm sorry!! But it did get me thinking! And I am (eventually -.-; ) going to start writing a Bakura/Ryou centric fic. So that's good, right?  
  
Oh, the answer was Great Wall of China just incase you were wondering. It actually does fit! I was so proud when I noticed that ^_^  
  
Anyway, you know the drill. Like it? Review! Hate it? Keep it to yourself you anti-fluff meanie! Hee hee, just kidding, if you don't like it please tell me, too.  
  
Loveshack is on the radio right now ^_______^ 


	2. Honey

Hee hee. I'm not gonna explain this one. It'll give it away. I'll just say that this was FUN to write!  
  
Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed for Crossword Puzzle! I felt so loved! I thought for sure you'd all be screaming at me for taking so long to post these. Um, by the way, sorry for the wait...  
  
Yami Yami Yugi? Er, heh heh, I'll get to work on that story. Promise. ^^;;;  
  
WARNING: This fic contains YAOI which is BOYxBOY material!! If you have a problem with such things, I suggest you DON'T READ this.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Last night the owner of Yu Gi Oh knocked on my door and said, "I have seen the light! Yaoi for my characters is surly the right way to go! But alas! I am inexperienced in this area, so I entrust upon you my creation!" And that's how I became the Ultra Mega Supreme Ruler of the Yu Gi Oh Universe. And now that you've all had your daily laugh at the expense of someone else's disillusions, please enjoy my FAN fiction.  
  
*  
  
~Honey~  
  
Seto brushed his teeth almost frantically with his left hand while his right was busy brushing out his messy hair. He was already dressed in his typical working clothes: a dark dress shirt and a dark pair of pants. Kari once told him to brighten up a little, then giggled and asked if he got her joke.  
  
He didn't.  
  
But he did dock her pay twenty dollars for the week. She didn't seem to get his joke, either.  
  
He glimpsed at the clock on the bathroom wall; 7:40. He was supposed to be in the office at eight, but it took a good thirty minutes to get to Kaiba Corporations. Seto growled beneath his breath, he was going to late. It's not like it was a big deal, he was the boss after all, but he had always been notorious about chewing his employees out for any tardiness. It made him feel hypocritical. But him being late really couldn't be avoided. He had a perfectly legitimate reason.  
  
A reason which was fast asleep and most likely drooling on a pillow in his bed.  
  
Katsuya had, like most nights, slept over. Of course, Seto knew he had to work in the morning, he could have told Katsuya that they couldn't that night. But...Katsuya's clothing had been tight. And he had done that small, barely discernible, hip switching thing that never failed to grab hold of Seto's attention.  
  
The puppy could play dirty when he wanted to.  
  
It took Seto a few moments to realize he had brushed the same lock of hair at least fifty times. He quickly, but quietly, walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. He hesitated as he noticed Katsuya was already awake, sitting up, and watching him from the bed.  
  
He also noticed the glimmer in Katsuya's eye and the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Seto slowed his movements and returned his puppy's stare. "What?"  
  
Katsuya's grin grew wider. "Always the studious one, aren't you?"  
  
"...What are you talking about? And why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
  
Katsuya sniggered and reached beneath the covers, never taking his teasing eyes off Seto, and pulled out--  
  
"Wh-where did you find that?!" Seto demanded. His face instantly turned beet red.  
  
"Oh this?" Katsuya asked with a smile, tapping the cover of the book with his finger. "Beneath your bed. I knew that you...read up on sex before our first time. But I figured you meant a website article. Not a whole book. Interesting title, 'Homosexuality: A Guide for Virgins'...yeah, a very interesting title. Nice picture on the cover, though. Don't sell this in your everyday store, do they?" Seto wanted to say something, but his vocal cords wouldn't collaborate with him. Katsuya flipped the pages with his thumb. "It's thick, about 400 pages, but you must have read it a lot being as the binding is all cracked."  
  
Seto expected the puppy to continue, but when the boy didn't he breathed a sigh of relief. It could've been worse. Much, much worse. At least Katsuya hadn't seen the-  
  
"I still can't get over the fact you wrote notes on the pages."  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!!" Seto ordered with a slightly panicked voice. Very un- Kaiba like  
  
Katsuya ignored him, thoroughly enjoying their little game, and opened the book. "'Chapter 8: Food in Sex. Feeding your lover chocolate dipped strawberries from your mouth is an awful cliché. But who said all clichés were bad? This is definitely something to consider for an intimate moment. However, if you want food to be used in a more erotic way, try spreading some sort of sauce (chocolate, honey, whipped cream, etc.) over your lover's body and lick him clean.'" Katsuya paused and glanced up meaningfully at Seto before bringing his eyes back down. "Then off to the side you wrote, 'Second suggestion has merit. Must experiment with Katsuya. Buy honey; it's stickier.'"  
  
Seto stood rigid, his face now an impossible color and his arms hanging limp at his sides. "Could you please put that away?"  
  
"Nuh uh. I'm just getting started. Now about these diagrams, did you really have to circle all the areas you thought I may like to get touched?"  
  
Seto stalked over and wrenched the book out of Katsuya's hands. His blonde boyfriend smiled up at him sweetly. "Something wrong? You look a bit red."  
  
"Don't make a big deal out of the book." Seto said in a voice so quiet it surprised himself. It also seemed to surprise Katsuya, as the boy's impish grin faded.  
  
"Why'd you buy it?"  
  
"I didn't. It was given to me." Seto stopped himself from telling him it was from Mrs. Shindou.  
  
"Okay, then why did you read it?"  
  
Seto thought his face couldn't get redder. He had managed to prove himself wrong. He mumbled his response to Katsuya.  
  
"Huh? Can't hear you."  
  
"I said," Seto swallowed. Why was he even telling Katsuya this?! "I didn't know what I was doing. I wanted...I wanted to be good for you."  
  
Katsuya chuckled and pulled on Seto's arm, attempting to coax him into sitting on the bed with him. Seto did, albeit reluctantly. "Since you're already like, twenty minutes late for work, why don't you just stay here? You know, call in sick."  
  
"Call in sick?" Seto repeated, pleased that Katsuya wasn't still teasing him about the book. "I own the entire corporation, puppy. I don't call in sick."  
  
"Oh. Well then just tell your secretary or someone that you aren't going to be in today." Katsuya, sensing Seto was about to say no, promptly added, "If you do, we can do the honey thing right now."  
  
Seto considered it in his mind. Or at least tried to, the mental of image of Katsuya sprawled out and ready to be licked clean seemed to push most things right out of his mind. "I suppose I can. I'll go get the honey from th--what?" Katsuya put his hand on Seto's arm to stop him.  
  
"I'll do this on one other condition."  
  
"And that is...?"  
  
"You let me do the same thing to you."  
  
Seto sprinted to the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
See? Fun! But you know what would be even funner? Wait...that isn't a word is it? Um...you know what would be even more fun (-- my mad grammer skillz) would be if you reviewed for me! Yeah! Woo hoo! Can you feel the excitement!?  
  
Oh, and a quick note, some of you are wondering about the Hotel Thing...well, I didn't write that; however, I did explain the situation between Mokie and the psychotic Egyptian blondes in a different story^^  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Candlestick Holder

And here it is! The most sought after fanfiction! The one that answers the question "What's up with Mokuba, Malik, and Marik?" Well, here's your answer! This story is a slightly different style then the rest. I don't know. It reminds me more of Three Way.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews ^_^  
  
WARNING: This fanfic contains YAOI which is BOYxBOY material!! If you got a problem with that, RUN!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Last night the owner of Yu Gi Oh knocked on my door and said, "I have seen the light! Yaoi for my characters is surly the right way to go! But alas! I am inexperienced in this area, so I entrust upon you my creation!" And that's how I became the Ultra Mega Supreme Ruler of the Yu Gi Oh Universe. And now that you've all had your daily laugh at the expense of someone else's disillusions, please enjoy my FAN fiction.  
  
*  
  
~Candlestick Holder~  
  
Seto's eye twitched as his home office door creaked open. He had been working non stop on the computer for the past nine hours, only taking a break once to go to the bathroom. And when he got back all hell had yet again broken loose on the screen. To think such a thing could invade Seto's personal computer was a shock for the high school genius, and he took it as an insult to his intellect. He had not gotten very far during his hours of work. Actually, he had only managed to decide on one thing: Pop-up ads were Satan's digital minions.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Another ad popped up.  
  
"Go away, Mokuba. I'm busy."  
  
...What the hell? Seventy percent off on breast enlargement supplements?  
  
"But..." His brother shuffled his feet nervously. "I really need to talk to you."  
  
Did he LOOK like he wanted to make a purchase of that sort?!  
  
"All right, Mokuba. But later, okay?"  
  
Oh, he would reek unholy havoc on who ever was responsible for the pop- ups' creation.  
  
"You don't understand, I really need to talk to you." He emphasized the word really as he spoke.  
  
Another ad came up that captured Seto's attention immediately.  
  
"It can wait."  
  
Seto read it over.  
  
"No, it can't." Mokuba took a deep breath. "I have a crush on someone."  
  
Authentic Dueling Discs as made by Kaiba Corporations! Eighty percent off!  
  
"Good. You can tell me all about her...later, that is."  
  
Why bother buying overpriced dueling discs when authentic ones for an eighth of the price can be shipped straight to your door?  
  
"It's not a her."  
  
Overpriced? The prices on his dueling discs were well priced! Exceptionally so, even!  
  
"Then you can tell me all about him...later."  
  
When he discovered who was responsible for these shoddy, 80% off-  
  
"It's Malik."  
  
...  
  
"..."  
  
"...Seto?"  
  
"Malik is selling my dueling discs?"  
  
"What? No! Malik is the boy I like."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Seto?"  
  
Twitch.  
  
"Malik, you say?"  
  
Twitch.  
  
"As in psycho Malik? Thief Malik? Murderer Malik?"  
  
"Hey now, the police couldn't prove that was him."  
  
Twitch. "Of course they couldn't, Mokuba. He took over their minds. That's what he does. Thus, him being dubbed as psycho Malik. You like," twitch. "Him?"  
  
"Well..." Mokuba's cheeks took on a gentle pink hue.  
  
Twitch twitch.  
  
"Er, Seto? Is there something wrong with your eye...?"  
  
Seto leapt out of his seat in a fury, the computer and the minions inhabiting it temporarily forgotten. "MALIK? MALIK?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!"  
  
Mokuba cowered slightly at his brother's outrage. "What? He's not so bad."  
  
"Not so..." Seto stared incredulously. "Mokuba, he kidnapped you."  
  
"Yeah? A lot of people do. I don't hold a personal grudge against each one."  
  
"But...he's insane."  
  
"So is Bakura."  
  
"And I don't trust him, either!"  
  
"But what about Ryou?" Mokuba protested. "Him and Bakura are together, and there's nothing wrong with their relationship!"  
  
Seto blanched. He could think of a million and one things to say in response to that, and each one he didn't want his brother to know about until he was thirty and married.  
  
"Besides, I know I wouldn't stand a chance with Malik." Mokuba said in a dejected tone. "With Marik there and everything. I just...I just like him."  
  
"But he's Malik!" Why couldn't his brother just see that fact?!  
  
"I know! Look, I just wanted to tell you because I need help."  
  
"Well that's apparent. But don't worry, Mokuba. I'll have the most accredited psychiatrist here by tomorrow morn-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What? Would you prefer to be committed? I'd really rather try the therapy first."  
  
"I don't need that kind of help!" Mokuba exclaimed. He glowered full force at his brother's doubtful look. "I just want to know how I can best...disguise my feelings. You're good at things like that."  
  
"Is this your idea of flattery, Mokuba?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's not very good."  
  
"Will you please just help me!"  
  
"I tried, but you don't seem to want profes-"  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
Seto paused thoughtfully and pursed his lips. "Stay away from him. That's the best way to hide your feelings."  
  
"What? That doesn't help! He'll be here any minute!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Seto could feel his twitch threatening to make an encore appearance.  
  
"We're going to hang out together." Mokuba mumbled.  
  
"Alone?!"  
  
"No, Ryou and Bakura are coming over, too."  
  
"Bakura? Bakura and Malik?!" And the twitch was back! "No. No, they're not coming here."  
  
"We're not staying here, Seto. We were going to go someplace else."  
  
"No, they are going to go someplace else." Seto told him. "You are staying here until I can find you a good doctor."  
  
"Seto, I-"  
  
Ding, dong!  
  
Mokuba and Seto exchanged looks.  
  
Ding, dong!  
  
"Seto," Mokuba said as calmly as he could. "Please, let me go with them. Please!"  
  
Ding, dong, ding, dong!  
  
"No way. Knowing Ishtar you'll come back in a body bag with the note, 'Sorry, I didn't think he was flammable.' inside. You're not going."  
  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong!  
  
"But Ryou will be there! And you even said it yourself before that's he's pretty normal."  
  
"In comparison!" Seto exasperated. "I said he was pretty normal in comparison! Anyone is pretty normal compared to those two!"  
  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong!  
  
"But Seto!" Mokuba whined. "You can trust Ryou! You know you can!"  
  
Seto frowned. That was true. The white haired boy was very trustworthy...  
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up. His resolve was weakening! Victory was in sight!  
  
"No."  
  
And all the mental cheering abruptly ceased.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Not going to happen."  
  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong!!  
  
"Would those idiots leave the damn bell alone?!"  
  
"I'm going!" Mokuba shouted. Seto barely had time to compute what his brother had said when he went dashing out the room, down the hall, and towards the front door.  
  
He ran fast, but Seto was faster. He stopped his brother before he could reach the door. Mokuba leaned against the wall, pouting at his brother. This seemed to have little effect as Seto merely shrugged it off before wrenching the door open.  
  
"It's about time!" Bakura growled and pushed pass Seto into the house. Malik followed Bakura in while admiring the new, thick golden bracelets he had wrapped around his tan wrists that morning.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba." Ryou said in his usual friendly manner. "How are you today?"  
  
Seto snarled at him.  
  
"Erm, forget I said anything..." Ryou didn't back up though. He had seen much worse than a snarly Kaiba. He did live with Bakura, after all.  
  
"Hey kid, you ready to go?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"No!" Seto cut in and glared at Malik. "He's not going with you."  
  
Malik looked up from his wrist and frowned. Why was Kaiba mad with him? He hadn't done anything wrong. Well, at least not to Kaiba.  
  
That day.  
  
"Bakura was the one who asked." Malik pointed out.  
  
"Bakura isn't the one I'm worried about!"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kaiba," Ryou cut in gently, smiling understandingly at him. "I'm going to be there, too."  
  
Seto faltered. He knew? He knew!  
  
"You know!" Seto exclaimed, feeling anger churning the pit of his stomach. Why didn't Ryou ever tell him in school about this little...problem?  
  
"You know?!" Mokuba squeaked out behind Seto.  
  
"You know what?" Bakura asked, gazing suspiciously at his hikari.  
  
"I think I'm going to get these bracelets engraved." Malik said, still examining his jewelry and rather oblivious to the other conversation. "Maybe some nice Egyptian symbols. What do you think, Bakura?"  
  
"I think you're an idiot." Said Bakura.  
  
'Hear, hear!' Seto mentally laughed.  
  
"Hn, you don't know anything." Malik sniffed. "Mokuba, what do you think?"  
  
"I-I think anything you do to it will look nice, Malik." He flushed lightly. "Everything looks good on you."  
  
Malik nodded his head in solemn agreement. "That is true."  
  
"Hey, Malik!" Bakura let out a loud laugh. "I think the kid has a cru-"  
  
"YAMI DID THE COOLEST THING YESTERDAY!!" Ryou interrupted with a panicked and desperate scream.  
  
And the room fell silent.  
  
"What," Bakura asked, his right eye twitching. "Could the pharaoh have done that you would have considered 'cool'?"  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Ryou. Well, actually, everyone but Mokuba's. His keep darting over in Malik's general vicinity.  
  
"He...he, uh," Ryou stammered, struggling to find words to say. He feverishly hoped no one else noticed his obvious lie. He hadn't even seen Yami the day before, Bakura had kept him...busy all day. "He...did this cool thing...too cool to put into words!"  
  
Bakura snapped. "Bah! As if that baka can do anything besides take up space! And what the hell is it with him and tight leather?! By Ra, he looks like he's wearing painted saran wrap!"  
  
"I don't know, Bakura." Malik said thoughtfully. "Does saran wrap really keep its luster after being painted on?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
Malik shrugged and started playing with a small, dragon shaped candle holder on the table beside him. He had grown bored of admiring his bracelets.  
  
"Would you put that down before you break something?" Seto said coldly.  
  
Malik glared at him, then made an exaggerated show of laying the object down.  
  
"Was it a card move? I bet I could beat it..."  
  
Ryou sighed. "I'm sure you could, Ba-"  
  
"If you're sure I could beat it, then what makes it so cool?!"  
  
"Nothing! Just forget I even said it!"  
  
"Just tell me what it was!"  
  
"Hey!" Seto snapped at Malik. "I told you not to touch that!"  
  
Malik jumped at Seto's voice and begrudgingly put the candle holder back down. His lilac eyes still fixated on it. If Seto would only look away... Just once! For the love of Ra, it was Slyther the Sky Dragon! Why shouldn't he have it? He couldn't have the card, so why not the candle stick holder? It was his birth right, damn it! Malik frowned at his slightly skewed reasoning. Or at least he would have, if his skewed reasoning didn't make so much sense to him, which it often did. But that's no reason why he shouldn't have-  
  
"Man! Is it windy out there!"  
  
Everyone looked up at the newest arrival, including Bakura who was still trying to get it out of Ryou what was so "cool" about the Pharaoh. Bakura has...jealousy issues, to put it lightly.  
  
Katsuya's bright smile faded as he noticed all the people watching him. "Um, what's going on?"  
  
"They came to pick me up to hang out." Mokuba explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay." He waited for a response, but when none came he ventured with, "So why are we all just staring at each other?"  
  
"Because I don't tr-- MALIK! YOU TOUCH THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL BREAK YOUR HAND!"  
  
Malik glared pointedly at Seto. He hadn't even touched it, yet! He was reaching for it, was all! He flashed a taunting smirk at Seto and poked the candle stick holder three times as emphasis for his words. "Touch, touch, touch."  
  
Kaiba's lips thinned, his already diminishing patience just about dissipated as he began to storm up to the still smirking and now giggling Malik. Mokuba spun around and latched onto his brother's arm. Stopping his advance momentarily, Mokuba looked pleadingly up at him. "NO! Don't hurt him, Seto!"  
  
"Yeah!" Malik nodded. "Listen to Mokuba. He's smart!"  
  
Mokuba's face flared up at the compliment. "You really think so, Malik?"  
  
Seto yanked his brother behind his back as if to shield him from Malik. His blue eyes sending murderous promises to the Egyptian. "Keep away from him, Ishtar!"  
  
"Er, Seto?" Katsuya's voice shook with uncertainty. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Your boyfriend has anger issues, blondie." Malik responded with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I have anger issues? Me?! That's a laugh, coming from the guy who created another person from his hatred!"  
  
Malik's eyes narrowed. Marik was no comparison. That was constructive!! "At least I don't go around breaking people's hands." He hissed, his eyes glancing down at the candlestick holder.  
  
"...Don't you kill them?" Jou asked slowly.  
  
"Yes. Do you know how painful and frustrating a broken hand is? I figure I'm doing them a favor."  
  
To his right, Bakura nodded once in firm agreement.  
  
"Couldn't you just do neither?"  
  
Malik and Bakura's heads snapped in Ryou's direction, their eyes a little wider and lighted with unveiled confusion and disbelief.  
  
"Neither?" Bakura echoed. "I...what? I don't understand."  
  
Ryou coughed in hand. "Never mind. How about we go to the game shop?"  
  
"The Pharaoh will be there." Bakura grimaced.  
  
"Yes, he will be there." Ryou's eyes flickered over to Seto. "So how's that?"  
  
Bakura frowned. "I suppose we could...I'll annihilate him in Duel Monsters. See how cool you think he is then."  
  
"I'm in." Malik announced. "I want to ask the Pharaoh if saran wrap stays shiny, or does he need to use a special paint." He hesitated. "Do they make extra shiny paint? Maybe I could redecorate Isis's room..." He let out a low chuckle, his eyes glinting.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba looked up at his brother imploringly.  
  
"You," He looked up at Ryou. Yami was going to be there. "...Can go. We'll continue the conversation when you get back."  
  
Mokuba smiled blindingly and he raced off to retrieve his coat out of the other room. "See you, Seto! Bye, Jou!"  
  
Katsuya and Seto watched as Mokuba ran over to where Malik was and waited to walk out the door with him. Malik didn't seem to notice, as he was too busy meeting glare for glare what Kaiba was giving him, which is no small task. Mokuba was practically bouncing with excitement as the four walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Seto? Are you getting your Dragon candlestick holder cleaned?"  
  
"What?" Seto's blood pressure rose. "SON OF A--"  
  
***  
  
The four boys were half way to the game shop when Mokuba finally gained enough courage to speak to the pretty Egyptian walking next to him.  
  
"Hey, um, Malik?" Mokuba said quietly, his eyes focused on the ground.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Here." Mokuba reached into his pocket and presented the older boy with the much coveted--well, at least by Malik and as of that morning Seto--candle stick holder. "I...thought you might like to have it."  
  
Malik grinned widely. "Thanks, Mokuba!" He reached an arm out to grab Mokuba and pulled him in for a quick, one handed hug before examining the silver and red object closer.  
  
Mokuba's face had darkened to a deep crimson.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You see, the idea of Mokuba wanting to be with one of them I find very cute. The thought of Mokuba *actually* with one of them? Um, no thank you. He's a tad too young (poor mokie). I think it's like a first crush type thing. Sort of like Li and Yuki from CCS...except Yuki is polite, sweet, and nice while Malik is...not XP  
  
And...this is it! Yep, no more ss. Anything else I think of I may just post totally separate, you know?  
  
Review please! 


End file.
